1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for finding persons using information on a network data processing system using a semantic web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networks are representations of connections between entities. These entities, typically, are people. The entities, however, also may include, for example, businesses, government entities, social clubs, and/or other types of organizations. Nodes represent these entities in a social network. Lines between the nodes indicate different types of connections between the nodes. These connections may also be referred to as types of interdependencies. These connections may take various forms, such as, for example, friendships, common interests, financial exchanges, knowledge, biological relationships, cultural relationships, professional connections, and/or other suitable types of connections.
These types of relationships may be present on network data processing systems, such as the Internet, intranets, or other types of network data processing systems. Various groups of entities may be connected to each other through various architectures. These architectures include, for example, without limitation, bulletin boards, blogs, web-based applications, and other architectures.
Web-based applications have become more common and provide users a capability to publish information with some structure. Additionally, these web-based applications allow users to define links to other users with whom they have relationships of different kinds. Examples of web-based social networks using web applications include, for example, without limitation, LinkedIN, Facebook, and other suitable types of web-based applications. With this type of information and infrastructure, different users may stay in touch with each other and also find or search for other users.